cerberusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sa'tiine Nabierre
Master Sa’tiine Nabierre, also known as “Gem” or Sa’tiine Vizsla, is a Jedi Master assigned to the Grand Army of the Republic’s Cerberus Forces--an elite coalition of military, Jedi, and civilian forces dedicated to protecting the Galactic Republic. Coming from a long line of Allyan (Dathomirian) witches, Nabierre is both a practitioner the traditional Jedi Force techniques, as well as the spirit-driven Dathomir Force-”magicks”. She is the widow of Clifton Laxjax, and is currently 27 years old. Early Life Born to the disgraced Mandalorian warrior Casus Vizsla and Dathomiri Nightsister Da’kah, Sa’tiine grew up in seclusion on the Imperial planet of Serenno. Her Force sensitivity--discovered at the age of three--was a closely guarded secret amongst the small community of refugees where Casus raised his family. Both parents feared the wrath of the Sith Empire for not turning their frail and timid girl over to the Korriban Academy, and therefore taught her to defend herself through unarmed combat and Allyan magicks. Unfortunately, it became clear to her parents that Sa’tiine would not be safe in the shadow of the Empire. In order to protect his daughter, Casus travelled to the Republic planet of Alderaan, where he turned Sa’tiine (then aged six) over to the Jedi. While successfully able to keep Sa’tiine heritage a secret from her new caretakers, Casus was killed by an Imperial execution squad hours after he had given his daughter a fighting chance to survive. Da’kah’s whereabouts remain unknown to this day. Initial Training on Alderaan Amongst the Force-sensitives and Jedi Masters on Alderaan, the young Sa’tiine flourished. She was encouraged to explore the extent of her Force powers by Masters Brayn Organa and Celous Panteer, whom she came to consider as her mentors. As she grew older, her fellow students affectionately began to call her “Gem” due to her sparkling personality, and clear intentions. At the age of ten, Sa’tiine’s affinity for Allyan magicks was fully realized, which sparked controversy amongst her instructors and members of the Jedi Council. Due to this, Sa’tiine’s Force training was restricted to very basic techniques, and a much closer eye was spent on her combative prowess and keeping her emotions in check. As time passed, Sa’tiine grew quieter and more contemplative, preferring the company of wildlife and archive files as opposed to her peers. She felt repressed by the Jedi Council, and quietly rebelled by studying the Allyan Book of Law and the Nightsister Book of Shadows. She became determined to learn how to use her mother’s gifts in a way that best served the galaxy as a whole. It was at this time that she delved into the philosophies of the Living Force--a topic that resulted in heated debates with her instructors. Training Completion on Tython At the age of seventeen, Sa’tiine had mastered the basic forms taught to her on the Organa estate, and it was agreed that Sa’tiine needed to complete her training on Tython, under the guidance of Master Orgus Din. However, her planned stay on the Jedi homeworld did not go as planned, and she soon found herself face-to-face with the fallen Jedi Bengel Morr. Morr, who was determined to destroy the Order, was soon defeated by the young Padawan, saving countless lives in the process. Because of her actions, Grand Master Satele Shan and Master Orgus Din decided she was fit to become a Jedi Knight. Shortly after her Knighthood ceremony, Nabierre was sent to Coruscant to investigate a dark presence on the planet. When her investigation revealed a Republic traitor, Sa'tiine began to realize her abilities might be better served as a liaison to the Republic Military. She bounced between units for two years before meeting Captain Esk'aross Montaran, XO of the Special Forces Theta Company. Montaran was impressed with the young Jedi's adaptation into the military ranks, which prompted him to transfer her to to his unit in the company, Phoenix Squadron. Theta Company As a member of Phoenix Squadron, Nabierre served as both a liaison to the Jedi Council and a ground combat specialist. The company traversed the galaxy aboard the R.M.S. Aegis where, under the command of the Gree android Two-Delta, the Theta Company squadrons fought against the Imperial and Sith forces threatening the Republic. It was also aboard the Aegis ''that she met fellow Phoenix Squad member, Clifton "Chef" Laxjax, a young Sergeant from Naboo. The two became fast friends, and were constantly teased by their older compatriots for their largely perceived "unspoken feelings". Unfortunately, the successes of Phoenix Squadron were short lived. During a routine operation on Taris, Sa'tiine was attacked by the Sith Lord Reavus, and was left mentally vulnerable. Using this weakness, Reavus infiltrated her mind, causing her to attack her own squad and attempt to sabotage the ''Aegis.''Theta command was left with no choice other than to place Sergeant Nabierre in a medically induced coma until a time where Reavus could be defeated. The incident left Chef in an unstable state, and he turned to alcohol as the rest of Phoenix Squadron hunted down and eliminated Reavus. When Nabierre was woken three months later, she was summoned by the Jedi Council for psychological and physical examinations. While she was deemed fit for service, many members of the Council felt concerned that she was on the brink of a mental breakdown, and resolved to keep a close eye on her. Clifton was overjoyed to have Sa'tiine back, and proposed to her almost immediately. Sa'tiine began to shift her focus from ground operations to mentoring, and took several short-lived apprentices under her wing. It was also during this time that she began diving into research for the Council in the hopes of educating them about Allyan magicks--especially given that the religions originated from a Jedi. She lead several excursions on Alderaan and to the ancient Centerpoint Station, where she made a few crucial discoveries about the Allyan "Winged Goddess" (the source of the Nightsisters' power). For her dedication to research and education, she was granted the rank of Master. Following her appointment, Nabierre was cleared to rejoin Phoenix Squad's ground operations. She and Chef completed many successful missions over a six month period before they were married aboard the ''Aegis. This union, however, was short-lived. Both Clifton and Sa'tiine were called away on separate missions, unaware that it would be one of the last times they saw each other. Operation: Phoenix Down Mere weeks after her marriage to Sergeant Laxjax, Nabierre was captured by an Imperial Intelligence and Dark Council task force. She was transferred to a secure facility in Nar Shaddaa's Shadow Town, NSHS5, commonly referred to as "The Laigrek's Den". According to recovered Imperial Intelligence files, the operation, known as "Phoenix Down", was geared towards infiltrating and destroying Theta Company through their most decorated squadron. Over a period of eighteen months, Sa'tiine was subjected to both standard and experimental torture practices. These included (but were not limited to) physical beatings, subjugation to both Sith lightning and electroshock, and hydro-submissions. She was refused food and sleep during this, and eventually her resolve and constitution were broken. Then, after undergoing four months of brainwashing programs and experimental surgeries, the supervising agent, Watcher Three, determined that Nabierre was ready for a trial run. During this time, Imperial Intelligence had managed to capture another member of Phoenix Squad: Chef. He was brought before Sa'tiine, bloodied and beaten. Sa'tiine's new programming forced her to execute him in cold blood, by impaling him on a lightsaber as he embraced his long-lost wife. With the trial run deemed a success, Sa'tiine was given two more months to adjust to the programming before her memory was wiped and she was left outside of a Nar Shaddaa clinic. Nabierre was made to believe that she'd spent the past two years in a state of amnesia as she recovered from a horrific speeder accident, which left her scarred and dependent upon the cybernetic devices the agents had cruelly installed. Sa'tiine left Nar Shaddaa soon after, and made her way back to the Republic Fleet, where she was questioned about her disappearance. She was stripped of her Jedi Master rank by the Jedi Council, who suspected foul play. Despondent, Sa'tiine turned to spending time in the Fleet's cantina, where she met Major Tychoo Antilles, the CO of the Republic Trinity. Cerberus (Republic Trinity) The Arrival of the Eternal Empire Leaving Trinity Return to Cerberus The Rakghoul Resurgence Abduction and Redemption Appointment to Acting Commander Personality __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dossiers Category:Sa'tiine Nabierre